singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack
Jack is a mentally-conditioned human that grew up beneath the sea. age: '''Physically and mentally in his twenties. '''origins: Bioshock '' '''app link: here' hmd: here played by: Mouse contact: 'aim whatuhflamer, email up.in.flame@gmail.com Setting Bioshock takes place in an underwater city by the name of Rapture. The history is overviewed here. Personality Jack goes through the game as a silent protagonist. Gameplay and in-game events lead the player to believe that Jack is: Obedient- Whether he wants to be or not. The phrase 'would you kindly' has him conditioned to automatically follow a command. He has not been made aware that this phrase has any sort of power over him since he lost his memories, but goes about performing the task without any kind of protest. However, in one audio diary entitled Mind Control Test, Jack, as a little boy is asked to kill his puppy. He refuses and begins to cry, but when the phrase 'would you kindly' is thrown into the mix, he kills it anyway. The fact that he attempted to refuse this particular task and became distressed when he couldn't proves that as an adult, Jack has been obeying all of Atlas's commands without a second thought. Naïve: Jack was genetically altered to age very quickly. To quote the wiki, “Jack weighed fifty-six pounds and had the "gross musculature of a fit nineteen-year-old by the age of one.” While the timeline is somewhat skewed as to when Jack left and when he returned, it is obvious that Jack is no older than five, despite looking like a full grown adult. He has memories implanted of a family on the surface that he presumably lived with as he was growing up. How in depth these memories are is hard to gauge. Still, Jack shows several instances of behaving like a child. For example, the first time he encounters a glowing needle filled with glowing chemicals, he jabs it into his arm without question- despite no order being given from Atlas. Most reasonable adults would think twice before injecting themselves with anything, let alone with a rusty syringe with a tip that looks to be roughly the size of a bendy straw. Quiet: Despite having a voice actor and an opening scene with dialogue, Jack spends the rest of the game silent save for screaming or pained grunts. Though it would be reasonable to assume that he could have had conversations with Atlas or Tenenbaum or any other character in the game, it never seems as if they ''listen to him. They tell him something and then get off the line. There is nothing to suggest that Jack particularly minds this. In the mind control test audio diary, he seems like a quiet, shy child. Do gooder: One of the few instances where Jack is given a choice in the game is whether to harvest--suck all of the ADAM out of, and thereby killing-- the little sisters, or to save them-- taking a small amount but returning them to a state of normalcy. In this AU Jack is choosing to save all of the little sisters, despite the ADAM being a valuable tool that would help him better defend himself. The fateful mind control test audio diary further backs up his do gooding by proving that Jack doesn't get any enjoyment from hurting living things. (On the other hand, Jack doesn't have any problems with defending himself and raiding the bodies of the fallen for supplies.) In order to keep Jack unaware that he is being manipulated, Atlas keeps the 'would you kindly' commands to a minimum, choosing instead, to manipulate Jack via gaining his sympathy. He speaks constantly of his wife and kids being in danger and this is enough for Jack to risk his own life to help. Curious: While traveling through Rapture, Jack rifles through the pockets of the dead, cracks safes, roots through cash registers, and most interestingly of all, collects audio diaries that piece together the happenings of rapture. He does not gain anything except knowledge from the latter. Abilities & Weaknesses Jack is (though genetically altered) only human. He isn't wearing any body armor and isn't overly strong, fast, or smart. He has been mentally conditioned to obey any command including the phrase 'would you kindly.' The phrase 'code yellow' will make his heart stop beating after a short time, effectively killing him. On top of this, Jack is very naive. He is likely to obey commands given to him whether prefaced with 'would you kindly' or not. Seriously- this is the guy that found a glowing needle and stuck it into his arm without asking any questions. His supernatural abilities also take EVE to use, and if this runs out, he will be unable to use them. '''Gene Tonics- Wrench Lurker (Increases damage dealt with the wrench and quiets his footsteps for easy sneaking) Static Discharge ('Causes the user to emit an electric burst when touched. Also counts as a weakness as it is not picky and will shock even well-meaning folks.) '''Machine Buster '(Increases damage to machines) 'Physical-' '''Blood lust (Gain health and EVE via beating someone with a wrench) Booze hound (Drinking alcohol will restore EVE) Natural Camouflage (Jack goes invisible after standing still for a short period of time) Plasmids- Electro Bolt 2 (A long range attack that will harm and temporarily stun enemies. It deals more damage if an enemy is standing in water, butJack must be standing clear, lest he too be injured.) Telekinesis (Telekinetic powers that do not use a lot of EVE. Can be used to lift, carry, and hurl heavy objects. Living organic tissue can not be picked up.) Insect Swarm (A swarm of angry bees springs forth from the honeycomb in his hand. They attack organic life forms indescriminately, making this power a potential danger to his allies. Insect swarm can not harm, nor does it target, robots.) Character Relationships Seven- 'Jack developed a crush on her which rather quickly turned into infatuation. He has no idea what to do with these feelings and is rather awkwardly fumbling with them. He will follow her like a puppy unless she tells him not to. Jack believes that she's strong, smart, and extremely capable. He saw her fight first-hand, and he would not have been able to beat Cindy without her. He stayed by her bedside during her recovery from extensive injuries sustained by the T-X. She was also his prom date. Some day, he might actually kiss her. '''Cindy Meltzer '- The only encounters he has had with her involve using up a gratuitous amount of EVE. He is sure that she is from Rapture, but neither he, nor Atlas have ever seen anything like her before. He believes she's some sort of Big Daddy- though Atlas has been calling her a Big Momma. It worries him that he can't seem to kill her. Plus, you can't loot what isn't dead amirite? 'Atlas -' Jack has nothing but reverant respect for Atlas. He's the guy who was helping him manuever through Rapture, teaching him things, helping him. A benevolent voice following his every move. Atlas is Jack's hero, his hero. He was absolutely blown away the first time he met him on the station. As far as he knows, Atlas considers him an ally (and he hopes forever, a friend.) He'll gladly do anything Atlas asks of him and is, as of now, unaware of the "would you kindly" command that he has over him. 'Black- One - '''One provided both Jack and Seven with medical care. Jack is under the impression that she is a doctor, and he therefore goes to her with medical things that he can't take care of himself. He trusts her and thinks that she is kind. Doctor mom. '''Carter -' Jack's experience with Carter has been brief. He acknowledges him as the leader of the Spartans and is somewhat cowed by him for this reason. He doesn't want to cause any trouble. Doop doop. 'Emile -' Jack mistook Emile for a Big Daddy. Twice. If it weren't for Carter's standing command about not harming civilians, Jack's ability to shock Emile's armor into temporary shutdown, and an accidental run-in with Jorge, One, and Two, Emile would have probably killed him good. Since then, they've chatted about weapons and technique, and Emile taught him some things about his telekinetics that he never would have thought up on his own. Jack rather likes Emile, to say the list. '''Jorge - Jorge was the first person that Jack met (besides Cindy) on the station. While he mistook Jorge for a Big Daddy and attacked him, he realized the mistake (with some convincing from Jorge) and they managed to take Cindy down together. Since then, he has gone to Jorge's house for food, trusted him and his friends to save Seven's life, and trusted him with his own life after he had donated blood to a mechvampire. Jack does not understand why Jorge has a problem with him splicing (or drinking. or smoking in the house) but respects him enough that he doesn't do any of the above when in his presence. Hi dad. Vriska - '''Vriska was the first "Little Sister" he encountered on the station. He rescued her from a pile of naked, fornicating puppets and promptly lifted her by the front of her shirt and stared at her REALLY HARD in an attempt to use his plasmids to kill the slug in her stomach and save her. It didn't go over too well. He ended up getting knocked unconcious with a bucket and he has not seen her since. HE WILL SAVE HER IF IT KILLS HIM. (protip: it probably will.) '''Kanaya - Jack believes that she is a Little Sister. A Little Sister with a chainsaw apparently. He is worried that attempting to rescue her will lead to him losing an arm, but he's still determined to try. Terezi ' - Hello, other Little Sister. He saw Terezi in the clutches of Cindy and promised to save her. She kept calling herself a troll, which he vehemently fought her on, promising to turn her back into a human. '''Eko -' Jack answered Eko's request for willing humans to donate blood to his friend. He views Eko as someone that will do what is right no matter what it takes, and actually somewhat admires his tenacity. He has no idea if Eko is a boy or a girl. 'Nue '-Donated blood to. The first time left him weak as a kitten and he has some nice scars on his neck from the effort. Jack sees a sort of skewed kinship with Nue, knowing that his hunger can drive him insane, much the way a lack of EVE would throw him into maddening withdrawl. He's more than willing to help out, but there is now a standing order from Atlas to clear any further donations with him. He is still eager to help. 'Delta '- York mentioned him. All he knows is that 'Delta' is looking for Seven, and that is good enough for him. 'York '- Jack mistook him for a splicer and attempted to beat his face in with a television set when he got to close to an injured Seven. At her word, Jack unquestioningly accepted that he was an ally. Jack thinks York is a pretty cool guy. Eh is really chill and doesn't afraid of anything. 'T-800 '- Who is this bizarre Austrian man that picks up the phone when he calls Sarah? Jack has no clue. 'Sarah Connor '-Seven's ally, therefore trustworthy in his eyes. He only knows what Seven has said of her, so there is some second-hand admiration there. While he met her once in person, they did not really talk for long. 'T-X '-Jack met her while she was saw deep in Seven's skull. The remainder of their brief encounter consisted of him electrocuting her and attempting to bludgeon her face in with a pipe wrench. '''Dug- PUPPY. Please be his. At least for a while. ffff Jack is crazy for this dog.